


Exhibitionism (Day 26)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Peter adopts an unusual strategy to win over Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Exhibitionism (Day 26)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 26 Prompt: ~~Unrequited Love~~ | **Exhibitionism** | ~~I work in the building opposite your bakery and the smells are driving me crazy~~ | ~~Walk on my dear, stand firm, don't you show your face~~
> 
> I have played a little fast and loose with the definition of exhibitionism here. Technically, it is about the desire to expose your genitals to a stranger. Peter doesn't exactly flash in this, and Bucky isn't really a stranger. 
> 
> Also, don't try this at home, kids. This is sexual harassment. It's fun to write for a fic but in the real world, you can be charged for this kind of behaviour. Plus, it's just a shitty way to get anyone to be in a relationship with you. That's why I've flagged this as dubious consent. It's probably more correct to call it non-con but that felt a little extreme.

When Peter joined the Avengers after finishing college, he was not the same boy he’d been before.

He’d filled out some, gotten a little taller, lost some of the softness around his face. He’d also become more comfortable in his skin, more confident, less like an over-eager young puppy.

And while Bucky hadn’t known the boy well before (it might be fair to say he’d barely known the boy at all), even he was cognizant of the changes.

It took a while, though, for Bucky to become aware of just how comfortable in his skin Peter seemed to be.

The first time, he’d gone out onto a secluded deck area at the compound where there was a lap pool. It wasn’t the ‘fun’ pool, where the team sometimes held parties. It was a functional pool for exercise, wide enough for a couple of people to swim comfortably without getting in each other’s way.

He usually had the pool to himself at this time of day. But this time, the pool was occupied. Peter was on his back doing some kind of reverse breaststroke thing.

And he was naked. Bucky could see everything, bobbing about in the water as Peter’s legs drew towards his body like a frog’s then kicked out, hard. Bucky turned around on his heel and walked out, mental picture seared into his brain.

Next it was nude sunbathing. Then nude yoga. Then nude steam room sessions. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was just him or if everyone else was copping an eyeful too. If they were, nobody was mentioning it. Then again, neither was Bucky.

So. Peter had become a nudist, it seemed. Except…he only did it in the areas Bucky tended to frequent. He didn’t walk around the rest of the compound naked. And it’s not like Bucky had sole claim to any of these spaces; they were all common areas. But the team knew his habits, knew his preference for solitude and tended to stay away.

This felt…targeted.

He came upon Peter, once again naked and lounging in a chair by the lap pool.

“Hey, kid. What’s with the cock and ball show?” Bucky asked.

Peter cracked open one eye and fished an ear bud out of his ear. “Sorry?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I said, what’s with the cock and ball show?”

Peter’s grin was satisfied. “Oh, that. I was wondering if I was going to have to set up a chair outside your door and wank right in front of you to get you to notice.”

Bucky snorted. “I noticed. What’s the story?”

“No story. Just…making myself available.”

“Yeah? Is it just me or is everyone else getting this treatment too?”

“Just you. Although I wouldn’t be against you taking me on the table at the next debrief. You know. Just to let them know I’m spoken for.”

“Are you now?” Bucky asked.

Peter ran his eye up and down Bucky’s swimsuit-clad body. “Your cock agrees with me.”

And Bucky couldn’t argue.


End file.
